Resurrection
by accio gold
Summary: What would happen if people started turning up around the country? People that were once thought of as dead! T because I'm a worrywart!
1. Chapter 1

**James – Harry's dad**

**James1 – Harry's son**

**Lily – Harry's mum**

**Lily1 – Harry's daughter**

**Fred - George's twin**

**Fred1 - George's son**

**Molly - Percy's mum**

**Molly1 - Percy's son**

It had been 20 years since the second war and all was quiet in the Godric's Hollow Graveyard. However if you went underground, you would hear loud breathing. For Lily and James Potter were alive!

Looking around, Lily quickly discovered she was in a coffin, and disapparated. James however, wasn't so lucky. If it weren't for Lily's quick wand work, James would have run out of air! Seeing they were in the graveyard, they walked over to their cottage, or more what was left of their cottage.

Staring at the wreckage, they decided to go to Diagon Alley. That way they could take gold out of their account at Gringotts and stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

After disapparating into Diagon Alley, they walked along the crooked street towards Gringotts. Both were thinking the unthinkable. 'Is Harry is dead?' Harry was their one-year-old son, whom both of them had died protecting.

As they walked past Flourish and Blotts, something caught Lily's eye. Sitting on a small stand in the window, was a book entitled _'A biography of Harry Potter.'_ Pointing this out to her husband, they read the prologue.

**How did Harry survive the killing curse?**

**How did Harry save the Philosophers Stone?**

**How did Harry escape the Basilisk?**

**How did Harry survive the Triwizard Tournament?**

**How did Harry survive He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named multiple times?**

**How did Harry DESTROY He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?**

**All shall be revealed inside!**

Startled, Lily and James bought the book. How could their baby have done all that? How much time had past? Where was Harry? How will people react when they realised they were back?

They decided to visit Dumbledore. Looking at a calendar, they saw it was December. This meant term will have started at Hogwarts.

Disapparating into Hogsmeade, they walked the rest of the way.

Walking up the many stairs on their way to Dumbledore's office, they discussed Harry.

"How old do you think he is?' asked James.

"I don't know," replied Lily.

Eventually, they knocked on Dumbledore's door. To their surprise however, it was not Dumbledore that answered, but rather a surprised Minerva McGonagall.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked James.

"Who are you?" asked McGonagall, a note of panic in her voice.

"What do you mean who am I? It's us! James and Lily!" said James.

"James and Lily Potter died 37 years ago! So don't even try!" said McGonagall.

Deciding there was only one way to make her believe them, Lily held out her wand and said "Expecto Patronum"

Suddenly, a silver doe burst out of her wand. Looking startled, McGonagall spoke. "How did this happen?'

"We don't know, but where is Dumbledore?" asked Lily.

"James, Lily, I don't know how to tell you this, but Dumbledore died 21 years ago."

James and Lily stood speechless. The possibility that Dumbledore might be dead was too much to bear.

Lily was the first to recover from the shock. "What about Harry?" she asked.

"Your son is head of the Auror Department," replied McGonagall

"Where can we find him?" asked James.

"He is living in 12 Grimmauld Place, I believe he inherited it from Sirius Black," answered McGonagall.

Lily saw James freeze. His eyes were slightly red, like he was holding back tears. Lily knew why. Sirius was James's best friend. Sirius had been like his brother. To lose him meant to lose part of himself. Lily didn't know how James would cope.

"Please excuse us as we would like to see our son," said Lily as they left.

One hour later, and they were standing in Grimmauld Place in front of 11 and 13, waiting for someone to emerge from number twelve.

After four hours, a man with messy black hair and glasses emerged, walked over to them and asked if they were waiting for anyone.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?" asked Lily.

"Yes. Yes I am," replied the man.

"Do you mind if we come inside? We have something to tell you," asked James.

"Sure," replied Harry.

When they walked in a woman with long red hair was waiting. "What's going on Harry?" she asked.

"I hope to find out," Harry replied.

"Harry, while we know this will be hard to believe, we're your parents!" said James.

"My parents died when I was one!" said Harry.

"Let us prove it to you!" said Lily

"Alright," said Harry. "you can show me your patronus while you show me your animagus form."

To Harry's surprise, he could now see a stag and a silver doe. "This is impossible! How is this happening?" exclaimed Harry.

"We don't know how this is happening, but you need to tell us everything we have missed!" said Lily.

"Fine. Ginny you tell them, you know I hate telling the story." said Harry reluctantly.

By the time Ginny had told James and Lily about their kids her voice was hoarse and Lily and James had tears in their eyes.

"When can we meet them?" asked Lily.

"I can see if I can bring them home for a week or two tomorrow," replied Harry. "Meanwhile, maybe you two should have some sleep."

"You can take a room on the second floor," said Ginny.

Slowly, James and Lily went to bed, both thinking of what they had just learned.

When they awoke, Harry was not in the house. "He has gone to pick up the kids," Ginny had explained. Lily liked Ginny; she had the ability to make any event happy.

One hour later, they heard children's voices, and Harry had walked in.

"Hey Lily1, bet you can't guess who these people are!" said Harry to a small figure with flaming red hair.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" she said in surprise as she ran to give Lily and James a cuddle.

Next came two boys, one of which had inherited Lily's emerald green eyes.

One shook his head in disbelief while the other ran up the stairs.

"Hey Al, where are you going? Asked Harry.

"To get a book," came a voice from upstairs.

He then came downstairs with a leather bound book. He put it on the table, opened it up, then shook his head.

"No way," he said. "Impossible, you can't be dad's parents, can you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are," replied James

Suddenly an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. Harry quickly read the letter attached to it's leg, "Sorry, looks like I've got to go to the ministry, looks like you're not the only ones that have returned." With that, he left.

Once he arrived at the ministry, he spotted Ron Weasley, his best friend.

"loads of people have turned up Harry, sorry but no sign of your parents." He said quickly.

"Don't worry, they're at my place," he said smiling.

Ron mouth fell open, unable to think of something to say; he simply said "Hermione says dinner's at our place tonight."

"Cool, would it be okay if my parents came too?"

"Sure," replied Ron

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, until Harry read through the list of people whom had turned up. Harry discovered many familiar names including Ted Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Sirius and Snape.

When he got home, the first thing Ginny asked was; "Who else?"

"Pretty much everyone that died because of Lord Voldemort," replied Harry.

James and Lily were proud of their son for using the name, but didn't say anything.

"That means Sirius and Lupin are somewhere," said Harry.

James suddenly looked up. Someone was knocking on the door.

Harry opened the door. It was George and… Fred! "Hey Harry, we were just wondering what in the world is going on?" said George

"We aren't sure but Fred isn't the only one that has come back." Said Harry.

They then caught sight of Lily and James. "Blimey," they said together, and they slowly walked away

Sirius didn't know what was going on. One minute he was duelling Bellatrix, next he was alone in the chamber. He slowly made his way out of the Death Chamber and eventually, out of the department of mysteries. As he went up in the lift, he thought he saw Harry in the Auror Office.

'No' he thought to himself, that man was to old to be Harry.

Once he had left the Ministry, he disapparated into Grimmauld Place, however, when he opened the door to number 12, he could see a large family. Sirius could not believe his eyes! Right in front of him were: James and Lily Potter (not a day over 21), Harry Potter (now older then he himself was), Ginny Weasley (wearing a ring on her finger) and three children!

"What is going on?" asked Sirius.

"Everyone that died because of Voldemort is coming back." Replied James.

"Okay, Harry have you had a growth spurt or something?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, do you know how long ago you died?" Harry asked.

"Err… half an hour ago?" replied Sirius.

"22 years!" said Harry.

"Whoa! Time flies when you're dead!" said Sirius, making Lily1 giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was in a coffin. After disapparating into Dora's mothers house, he saw his wife.

"What happened?" Dora asked.

"I don't know," replied Remus.

"All I remember is some green light," said Dora.

"You don't think we died?" asked Remus.

"If we did, why are we here?" asked Dora.

"Let's see your mother," replied Remus.

After seeing the couple however, Mrs Tonks fainted. After she came back, he asked the year. Remus almost fainted himself when he heard the answer. How could it be 2019? His wife looked the same.

"You might want to go to Grimmauld Place, I'm sure they're looking for you," said Mrs Tonks, and with that, they disapparated, leaving silent tears flowing down the old woman's face.

When they knocked on the door to number 12, it was an 11-year-old red headed girl that answered. She reminded him of Ginny Weasley, but she was older than that now!

Once they walked in, they, like Sirius, could not believe their eyes.

Deciding to start with those he couldn't see, Remus asked; "where's Teddy?"

"He's at work, I'll send an owl if you'd like," replied 37 year old Harry Potter.

"Please," replied Dora.

Once Harry came back from sending the owl, Remus asked; "What's going on Harry?"

"People are coming back fro-" Harry started to reply, but was cut off when someone came through the fireplace.

It was Teddy. A quick look around told Teddy what a letter couldn't, his parents were back.

"Mum? Dad?" asked Teddy nervously.

"Teddy," replied his parents.

Teddy's hair had gone pink and his nose was changing shape. Sirius and James couldn't help but laugh.

"He's your son Moony!" laughed Sirius.

Remus glared at them. Trust the marauders to mess up a moment like this.

Annoyed, Remus asked Harry what he had missed. And so starting from when Sirius had died, Harry and Ginny explained what had happened.

What happened next was something no one could have predicted; the three marauders turned and gave each other a big hug!

Looking up, Remus asked Harry "Who are these kids?"

"Oh, yeah! These are Lily1 Luna, Albus Severus and James1 Sirius Potter"

Startled at the fact that a kid was named after him, Sirius looked at the kids. The youngest was a red head. Looking at her he noticed that she inherited her mothers brown eyes. The next up was hiding behind his mother. He had messy black hair and green eyes, just like Harry. Sirius noticed an innocent expression upon his face. The older boy also had messy black hair but his mothers brown eyes. He had a mischievous look about him that reminded him of James.

"You have some guts kid!" said Sirius looking from Harry to Ginny. "I mean, you married your best friends little sister!"

Harry knew he must have been going red. Eager to change the topic, he checked the time. "We'd better go to Ron and Hermione's for dinner," said Harry.

Sirius burst out laughing while Tonks smiled.

"They got together!" laughed Sirius.

"I always knew they liked each other!" said Tonks.

"Can I go first? Please, Please, Please!" asked Lily1.

"Okay," replied Harry.

The girl took a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the flames of the fire, stepped into the fire then said "The Anchorage" before disappearing.

And so they all lined up for the fire. It took fifteen minutes for them all to arrive. Eventually they found themselves in a cosy little house overlooking the beach.

"Nice place," said Lily.  
"Thanks," replied a woman with bushy brown hair.

"You must be Mr and Mrs Potter," said a man with flaming red hair and freckles.

"Call us James and Lily," said James smiling.

"Sure," replied the man, also smiling.

Next thing they knew, two red headed kids were running into the living room.

"Rose, Hugo, what have I told you about running around the house?" asked the bushy haired woman sternly.

"Sorry mum," said the girl rolling her eyes.

Seeing Harry, the woman said, "everyone will be coming so we will be eating outside, we definitely don't have room for 30 people in here!" said the woman.

"Do you want me to set the table Hermione?" asked the man.

"Already done Ron," replied Hermione, and with a flick of her wand, cutlery and plates landed on an extra long table outside.

Ron rolled his eyes laughing. Soon after, the doorbell rang and five people walked in.

First were three children; A pretty blonde, a red headed girl and a blonde boy. Each smiling as they walked in. Next were a man and woman; the man had flaming red hair and scars on his face while the woman must have been part veela!

The woman walked straight to James, Lily and Sirius, and introduced them.

"Hello, I am Fleur, this is my husband Bill and these are our children Victoire, Dominique and Louis," said the woman smiling.

"Pleased to meet you," said Lily as James shook Bills hand.

Next came a man with flaming red hair called Charlie. Five minuted later a family of four came. First a man with red hair, a woman with brown hair and two girls with red hair, then Fred, George, a darker woman and two children with dark red-brown hair.

"Hey!" said the men together.

"Hey!" said Ron.

"I'm Angelina, you've already met Fred and George, and these are Fred1 and Roxanne," said the woman, smiling at them.

Next were an elderly couple with red hair as bright as the others.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," said the man.

"Pleased to meet you," replied Lily.

"Okay, can we eat now?" asked Ron.

"Nothing's changed, has it!" laughed Tonks.

And so they walked out to the smell of roast lamb and potatoes.

Soon there was that many conversations going that a bomb could go off and no one would hear.

"So what do you do?" asked Sirius.

"I think Minnie mentioned the ministry or something," added James

"He's Head of the Auror Department," answered Ginny before Harry got the chance to be modest or something.

Sirius almost choked on his meat.

"You must be the youngest head of department in fifty years!" he exclaimed.

"He is!" replied Ginny. Harry felt his face redden.

"What about Quidditch? Did you play for the house team?" asked James as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Okay, what position and what year did you start?" asked James excitedly.

"Err… Seeker and First Year" replied Harry.

"But then you would have been the youngest player in a century!" exclaimed James.

"According to McGonagall," replied Harry.

"What about you Ginny?" asked James.

Deciding to get back at her Harry answered, "She used to play Chaser for the Harpies."

"Wow!" replied James.

Meanwhile, Tonks and Lupin were staring at their all grown up son!

"What do you do for a living?" asked Lupin.

"I took over Ollivanders," replied Teddy.

The three of them highly nervous, decided to busy themselves with their food.

Lily was watching her son. It was hard to believe how like James he was. The differences were that he didn't seem bigheaded and he had green eyes.

"What were your grades like?" asked Lily.

"Pretty average, my best subject was DADA I got an Outstanding O.W.L. there," replied Harry.

Suddenly, two people appeared in the garden: Andromeda and Ted Tonks! Andromeda looked as though Christmas had come early while Ted looked slightly bewildered.

"Sorry we're late!" said Andromeda.

"I was listening to what I have missed," added Ted.

Tonks squealed; "Dad! I've missed you so much!"

"Dora!" he exclaimed.

They both ran to hug each other.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Teddy Lupin," Tonks said as Teddy stepped forward.

"Pleased to meet you," said Teddy, shaking his hand.

"Err… you too," replied Ted, startled by how polite he was, so unlike Dora.

"It's nice to finally meet my namesake," laughed Teddy.

Ted didn't know what to feel. He had just discovered that he had been dead for 20 years and had an adult grandson that hadn't existed 'last week'.

Eventually desert was served. While Lily1 helped herself to some chocolate Mousse, James1 and Fred1 were thinking of a way to prank Sirius and James.

"We could give them whiskers," suggested Fred1.

"Or even better, remember what Uncle Ron told us about Hermione and the polyjuice potion?" asked James1.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Fred1 with an evil grin.

"I'm just saying that they might wake to a surprise tomorrow," replied James1 with an equally evil grin.

"Ah well, I think we'd better turn in," they heard Angelina say.

"Come on mum, just a little while longer?" pleaded Fred1.

"Sorry Fred1, but I think your mum wants to know what you and James1 were planning, she won't want to leave it to late or you'll be able to slip into your room saying your tired… again," said George.

After Angelina hit him in the head he said; "Err I mean… it's a big day tomorrow. You will be getting up nice and early."

"Big how?" asked Fred1.

"Don't ask me how the world turns," replied George, earning another whack.

"Come on! Fred, Roxanne," said Angelina.

"See you later," said Fred1, "tell me about you-know-what tomorrow!"

"See you" replied James1.

After they had left, Ginny turned to her son. "What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what about mum?" asked James1.

"Oh ha de ha ha " replied Ginny sarcastically. "You two have been planning something and I want to know what,"

"I don't know what you mean," replied James1 nervously.

"I will find out," said Ginny before turning back to her husband and parents-in-law.

"Ah well, I think we'd better go too," sighed Ginny.

"But muuum," whined Lily1.

"No buts!" snapped Ginny.

"Your mothers right Lily1, it's getting late," said Harry.

Recognising defeat, Lily1 got up.

"Come on James, Sirius, we're going," said Lily.

"wha oo ay?" asked Sirius through a mouthful of mousse.

"That we're going, and you know that's disgusting, right?" said Lily, a look of disgust on her face.

"That's why I do it," replied Sirius with a grin

"What ever," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Al, we're going," said Ginny to her son.

"Oh, okay," said Al.

"Cya Al," said Rose.

"Cya Rose," replied Al.

"Come on James1," said Harry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," replied James1.

"Cya Mum," said Ginny.

"Bye dear, be sure to come back soon," said Molly.

"Thanks Hermione, Ron," said Harry.

"No problem Harry," said Hermione.

"Bye!" said Lily1.

"Bye Bye Lily1," said Arthur.

And with that they went inside and walked to the fireplace.

"I'll go first!" said James1 eagerly stepping into the green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, James1 woke early. He looked at the clock: 4.00am. No one would be up yet!

He got up and pulled on a dressing gown and slippers before leaving his room to go down the hall to where Lily and James were sleeping.

Five minutes later James1 went upstairs to where Sirius was sleeping. After another five minutes later James1 went back to bed for another few hours.

At 7.00am James woke from his Quidditch filled dreams. He got up and walked down the hall into the bathroom. However when he saw his reflection he almost fainted. He let out a loud scream and ran up stairs to Sirius, thinking it was his idea of a prank.

"Do you not remember the Marauder Oath Sirius?" asked James loudly.

Noticing that Sirius was still asleep under the covers, James decided to wake his best friend. Pointing his wand at Sirius's mattress, James whispered "verto".

Immediately, Sirius's mattress turned over, leaving Sirius squished between the mattress and the bedframe.

"What'd you do that for?" grumbled Sirius.

"Why'd you think? Look at me!" exclaimed James.

Slowly, Sirius got out from under the mattress. What James saw was not pretty! Sirius was covered from head to foot with brown fur, longer where his hair always is! He also had pointed ears and a long tail. He looked similar, in short, to James!

"Who else in this house would prank except for us?" wondered Sirius.

"Who cares about that right now? We need to get rid of this before we go downstairs!

Half an hour later, however, they were forced to admit that they had no idea how to get rid of the guises, and went to breakfast.

Everyone was so absorbed in chatter, that they didn't notice the cat men at first. James and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"And so James went and –" Lily was cut short when she caught sight of the men. The table turned to get a better look at the cat men and burst out laughing.

"James1 what did you do?" demanded Ginny.

"Err… nothing too major," replied James1 carefully.

"I suppose you think _this_ is nothing?" scolded Ginny.

"Well, at least I didn't steal Sirius's toupee!" replied James1.

"I do _not _wear a toupee!" replied Sirius indignantly.

"Sure you don't" replied James1, rolling his eyes.

At that moment four people knocked on the door, and Harry went to answer it. As each of the small family of Weasleys walked in, they burst out laughing.

"You know, this reminds me of second year!" said Hermione.

"That's where we got the idea!" said James1.

Ginny, Hermione, Lily1, Rose and Lily all rolled their eyes, causing the men to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

"You're all the same! Even Lily1 and Rose!" replied Sirius laughing hysterically.

"It's not _that _funny!" said Rose indignantly.

"Okay… James1 can you get rid of this now?" asked James hopefully.

"Sorry, it's a twenty-four hour spell!" replied James1 with a smirk.

At that moment 5 people walked out of the fireplace: Fred, George, Angelina, Fred1 and Roxanne. They took one look at the fur-covered marauders and doubled over laughing.

"You're – covered – in – _fu_r!" Roxanne said in between laughs.

James and Sirius both gave impish grins.

"It worked!" exclaimed Fred1, giving James1 a high-five.

"So this is what you two were talking about last night," said Angelina.

"Yep," replied her son.

"We need to bind and gag you two before you go to bed from now on!" exclaimed Rose.

"Here, here," said the rest of the children enthusiastically.

"Kids," scolded Hermione.

"Yes," they replied in mock curiosity.

"Stop picking on James1 and Fred1," replied Angelina.

"Yeah," said James1 and Fred1.

"And you Fred1, I _will_ confiscate all your WWW products when we get home," said Angelina to her son.

"Same to you James1," said Ginny.

Suddenly, a handsome barn owl flew through into the room.

"Soph!" exclaimed the kids happily.

"What 'cha got for us girl?" said Harry.

After taking the letter, Harry discovered it was from Teddy:

_Dear Harry and anyone reading over his shoulder,_

_We were planning on going to Diagon Alley today and were wondering if anyone else would like to too. Send us an owl back ASAP._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Audrey Weasley_

"All for going to Diagon Alley today say I!" said Sirius enthusiastically, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder.

"I," replied the rest of the group.

After Harry quickly scribbled down a reply, everyone went to get his or her money pouches and coats.

"Hold on! We still have fur!" cried James, when it was his turn to use the Floo.

"We know!" said James1 and Fred1 happily.

"Just you wait! We'll have our revenge!" said Sirius with an evil grin.

James glared at James1 and Fred1 before throwing a pinch of Floo powder into the flames, stepping into them and saying "Diagon Alley".

Once everyone was in the Leaky Cauldron, they proceeded to the brick wall, where Harry took out his wand and tapped the right bricks with it.

As soon as the archway had appeared Rose exclaimed, "Look! There they are!" whilst pointing to a large group of people at Florean Fortescues.

Sitting at a large table there were: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, Molly1 Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Nymphadora Lupin, Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks and they were all laughing at James and Sirius.

"Where shall we go first?" asked Audrey.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," said Bill, Victoire, Dominique, Louise, Charlie, Audrey, Lucy, Fred, George, Angelina, Fred1, Roxanne, Ron, Hugo, James, Harry, Ginny, James1, Lily1, Dora and Teddy.

"Flourish and Blotts" said Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Percy, Molly, Hermione, Rose, Lily, Albus, Ted, Andromeda and Remus at the same time.

"How about we split into two groups and meet back here?" suggested Angelina.

"Deal," said everyone before moving to either Quality Quidditch Supplies or Flourish and Blotts.

On the way to QQS, James and Sirius noticed a large joke shop.

"I love the owners of this place!" exclaimed James in awe.

"Why thank-you my good man," Fred and George said with bows.

"You mean you _actually_ opened a joke shop!" said Sirius with a grin.

"Yep," said George simply.

"You guys coming," came Ginny's voice from the front of QQS.

They quickly hurried off to QQS, where they saw the best broomstick yet.

"Oh, dad, can I have one? Please, please, please?" said Lily1 to Harry your birthdays next week. Maybe then," said Harry with a smile on his face.

Inside the glass case was a superb, perfectly balanced broomstick. It had a built in compass, anti-burglary charms, emergency breaks and it could recognise its owners touch!

This magnificent broomstick had fancy lettering, spelling 'Meteor'.

There was no denying that it was brilliant. Sirius and James counted their galleons and each bought one. It turned out half the group already had one.

"When we get back, we're having a Quidditch tournament!" declared James1 and Fred1.

"Deal," said Ginny.

When they left Bill, Harry, Charlie, Albus, Lily1, Dora, Teddy, had bought new snitches, Victoire, Dominique and Louise all had copies of Quidditch through the ages, Charlie had Quidditch gloves, Audrey, Dora, Teddy, James, Hugo, Fred1, James1, Ginny, Ron and Angelina all had Quaffles and Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, and George all had Bludgers.

They walked back to Florean Fortescues and saw the other group with large bags of books.

"James! Hermione has _re-written_ 'Hogwarts: a History! Have a look!" exclaimed Lily once she saw her husband.

Ad it turned out, the original Hogwarts: a History had missed several important aspects of the school, such as the House Elves, and it needed to include some of the events at the school in the past fifty years, such as the Battle of Hogwarts.

After having lunch at a muggle fast-food shop, they used the Floo to get back to Grimmauld Place.

"Are we going to play Quidditch then?" asked Roxanne.

"We'd better get our brooms and settle teams then!"

"Can we invite the Scamanders?" asked Lily eagerly.

""Sure," replied Ginny with a smile.

Half an hour later, the teams were settled.

Bananas:

Chaser: Bill Weasley

Chaser: James1 Potter

Chaser: Victoire Weasley

Beater: Dominique Weasley

Beater: Louise Weasley

Keeper: Rose Weasley

Seeker: Charlie Weasley

Crumple-Horned Snorkacks:

Chaser: Lily1 Potter

Chaser: Lysander Scamander

Chaser: Lorcan Scamander

Beater: Lucy Weasley

Beater: Rolf Scamander

Keeper: Hugo Weasley

Seeker: Albus Potter

Minnie Mice:

Chaser: James Potter

Chaser: Ginny Weasley  
Chaser: Angelina Weasley

Beater: Fred Weasley

Beater: George Weasley

Keeper: Ron Weasley

Seeker: Harry Potter

Mars:

Chaser: Audrey Weasley

Chaser: Nymphadora Dora Lupin

Chaser: Teddy Lupin

Beater: Ted Tonks

Beater: Remus Lupin

Keeper: Molly1 Weasley

Seeker: Luna Scamander

Quidditch Haters:

Chaser: Molly Weasley

Chaser: Arthur Weasley

Chaser: Fleur Weasley

Beater: Percy Weasley

Beater: Hermione Weasley

Keeper: Lily Potter

Seeker: Andromeda Tonks

The first game was Bananas and the Snorkacks. The bananas were winning until Albus caught the snitch, leaving the match 100-300 to Snorkacks.

The second game was Mars and Minnie Mice. Mars were winning until Harry caught the snitch, making the score 260-90.

Third were Quidditch Haters and Bananas. The Bananas slaughtered the Quidditch Haters 250-10.

Fourth game included the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Mars. Snorkacks won 260-60.

Finally, the Mice flattened the Quidditch Haters 550-0.

By the time the tournament was done, the sun had fallen and Mars were basking in their glory.

Kreacher had cooked them steak and sausages with delicious homemade strawberry ice cream for dessert.

Eventually everyone was full, and either went home or to bed.

The next morning, Lily1 woke to tapping on her window. Poking her head out of her Red and Gold doona, she saw it was Soph. Opening the window, she let the owl in and opened the letter.

She quickly opened the letter and saw that it was from one of her best friends: Danielle Wood. Her other best friend was Suzie Wenlock.

After reading the letter Lily1 decided to ask if she could invite Danielle to stay for Christmas, as the holidays were to start the next day.

Placing the letter on her desk, she went downstairs for breakfast, crossing her mother on her way down the stairs.

"Hey mum," said Lily1.

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"Do you think I could invite Danielle for the Christmas holidays?" asked Lily.

"If it's okay with you father then it's okay by me," replied Ginny.

Lily1 ran down to the basement where her father was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Dad?" said Lily.

"Yes Lily1," said Harry.

"Could Danielle come around for the holidays?" asked Lily.

"Hmm… tell her we'll pick her up at Kings Cross," replied Harry with a smile.

"Yay!" shrieked Lily1 before dashing upstairs to write the note.

After sending the note, Lily1 went back to the basement, this time to actually _eat_ breakfast.

This time Lily, James and Sirius were up.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" asked Sirius.

"Danielle is coming tomorrow!" squeaked Lily1.

"Ah," said Lily, understanding.

The next day at 5.00 Lily1 and Ginny left for Kings Cross.

After taking the family car to Kings Cross, they went to platform to pick up Danielle.

Upon seeing Danielle walk off the train Lily1 ran to her. Danielle had brown hair, brown eyes and was quite short.

"Danielle!" squealed Lily1.

"Lily1! Why did you leave early?" asked Danielle curiously.

"To meet my grandparents, great-godfather, uncle and countless others," replied Lily.

They then walked back to the car.

"This thing is weird," said Danielle for the umpteenth time.

"You get used to it," said Lily1, rolling her eyes.

When they arrived they learned that James1 had invited his friend Wyatt Jordan to stay as of the following week.

Both girls had groaned audibly at this and walked upstairs to Lily1s bedroom where an extra bed had been added. They had all decided on girls versus boys Quidditch before dinner and the teams were as thus:

Girls:

Chaser: Danielle Wood

Chaser: Dominique Weasley

Chaser: Molly1 Weasley

Beater: Lucy Weasley

Beater: Roxanne Weasley

Keeper: Rose Weasley

Seeker: Lily1 Potter

Boys:

Chaser: Louis Weasley

Chaser: James1 Potter

Chaser: Lysander Lovegood

Beater: Fred1 Weasley

Beater: Lorcan Lovegood

Keeper: Hugo Weasley

Seeker: Albus Potter

Once all the adults were on the stands the game began. The girls got an early lead but the boys were catching up fast. When the game was tied Albus and Lily1 proved their similarities by both trying the Wronski Feint at the same time, causing much laughter from the stands. Fred1 and Lorcan proved to be good beaters, although both Lorcan and Lysander wished they were beaters together as they were on the Ravenclaw team at Hogwarts.

Just after James1 scored however, Lily1 pulled out of a dive, snitch in her hand. All the girls in the stand cheered and Harry grinned at her. Once they were all back downstairs and the kids were in their rooms Ginny spoke.

"Harry, I think _you_ need to talk about what happened at Hogwarts. I mean, I only know so much!"

"Here, here!" said everyone else.

"Fine! But we're using the pensieve!" said Harry in obvious annoyance.

"Just don't alter the memories, said Ginny with a grin, "I'd like to see some of it for myself!"

"Fine," said Harry in a disgruntled voice.

"The others had better come too," said Ginny in a thoughtful tone.

"I'll send an owl now," said Harry.

With that, they all went to bed, or in Harry's case, to find Soph.


End file.
